Teachers Never Prosper
by Leech-Quistis
Summary: Quistis's New outlook on life, maybe its what she wants, maybe it isnt, R&R plz go easy my first!


Teachers Never Prosper   
As told by:  
~Quistis~  
Dear Diary Today wasn't the best day,  
  
I looked up and saw them. They just stood there no one said a word. The only sounds to be heard was the continuous sound of pencil meeting paper. Oh how Exams were such bliss. I smiled a bit, for once. I watched them all, masterfully putting their minds to the test. I loved seeing this for some reason. Maybe I even became an instructor to see it. I slowly swayed back and forth in my chair. I felt the cool air, still warm but very soft. It was peaceful, I relaxed and thought about the end of the day. Suddenly a student placed her paper on my desk. I was startled and she went back to her seat, swiftly and noiselessly. Now came the time when all of them, one by one, would place their papers on my desk. Then the talking would resume.   
So they did, come one by one. The room's noise grew, slow at first. But soon, they seemed to all be whispering and talking and moving around. I rubbed my temples and felt a slight headache. "No time for this" I said to myself as I stood up. I was about to say something when the bell rang. I slouched back and leaned on my desk facing them. They all grew silent and stared at me with eager faces. They were all waiting for those two little words. I looked up and smiled. "Class Dismissed" I finally said.   
  
Later on in the day I was walking down the main hall. All I heard was the peaceful stir of the water. I seemed to be enjoying my surroundings the past few days. I don't know why, that all of a sudden I have grown keener about my life-style. I passed the different people and decided to stop at the Quad. I entered to see one of the most hilarious scenes ever. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer, Rinoa, and even Squall were all in paint suits. It looked like they were painting the stage. They all had white paint stains on them. I couldn't help but let out a little snicker. Selphie turned when she heard me snicker. She looked at me and smiled. I knew I was caught. The others looked like they were put to torture. They seemed to have been painting all day. Selphie on the other day looked like she just had a party. "Come on Quistis, SUIT UP!!!" She yelled.  
She came up to me and handed me a paint suit. "You have got to be kidding me." I said. "Awwww, c'mon Q!!" She whined as she showed me her puppy dog eyes. I stared at her with my cold eyes. I looked down and gave her "That's not going to work on me" look. She soon realized I wasn't going to do it and slumped her shoulders. She turned around to look at the others who pretended to paint again, instead of watching her talk to me. She walked to them and soon got perky again.   
"Well Guys!!! Tee Hee Back to work!!" she exclaimed. "No! I give up!!" Zell shouted. "I have been working all day!!!" He yelled. "Me too selph.." Irvine followed up. "Lets take a break Selph." Rinoa said. Squall just stood there and rolled his eyes about fifty times. I chuckled as I watched them. I know what Squall was thinking. "How did I get in this? Why am I listening to Selphie? Why am I alive??". Just then I noticed something. "Where is seifer?" I yelled out loud.   
Just then someone fell off the top of the stage and landed on the floor. I stood up shocked. Everyone else looked at Seifer on the center of the stage. "owww.." Was all that came from his throat.   
He was soon in the infirmary. It was not much just a small fall. Selphie and Rinoa asked me to go with them to Balamb with the guys for dinner tonight at seven. I said yes and I was preparing for the night. I stood in my room and looked out the widow. It was dark now, and the garden was light up. It brilliantly etched the sky. The breeze made the leaves on the flora sway. I sighed as I went into the shower to get ready.  
I walked out of the bathroom ,but my hair was still damp. I slowly took out a brush and began taming the stringy wet top. All the time I stared out at the garden. I don't know why but I smiled. I thought about how cozy my room was, how all my friends were with me. Who cares about the past. About Squall and Ultemicia? I don't need to be down all the time. This is my life! I'm going to lead it my way! I smiled and realized maybe I have made peace with myself. How ironic, the same scene that brought me into depression brought me out of it. I stared at the garden one last time as I turned to get dressed.  
I looked at my room it was sort of messy. Well I can take care of that later I smiled and said to myself. I shouldn't be so uptight, After all I am at the beginning of my life! I opened my closet door and shuffled though the clothes. I looked for something casual and classy. Maybe a little leather too. I smiled as I found the perfect shirt. It was laced with fine silk and had a red hood. My belly could be seen in it and it would match perfectly with almost anything. So I looked for the bottom to complete the ensemble. I found a black mini skirt and a couple of pairs of normal blue jeans. I also passed by my favorite orange medium length skirt. I threw it over to the side and found a blue skirt that cut diagonally up. I put them both on, and I had to admit I looked real good. Even though I wasn't one who admired my self.   
"Quistis what's the matter with you?" I said out loud. I walked out the door and headed down the beige hallway. Every now and then the slight murmurs of students in the dorms could be heard. I walked further and made my way to the fishes dancing on the fountains. The slight jingle of my shoelaces pierced the silence. Looking up you could see the stars through the glass ceiling. It reminded me of that time...that time when...the ball.  
The restaurant was great, except seifer got a little un-sober...heh...so good night for now...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Reader, this diary was found in the destroyed Balamb Garden after a Missile Attack from Galbadia, the so called writer "Quistis Trepe" was not found dead at the scene. Thank you for reading this excerpt and enjoy your day.  
  
~The girl in the Galbadia Garden put the diary back on the book shelf and left, as she went outside of the library she wondered what this Quistis person was like, maybe she would be as Sincere as her...~  
  
This Took 20 years after the end of FF8  
  
Sad huh? I wanted a shocking, but short ending! lolz I liked this one a lot! 


End file.
